What if They Said Yes?
by MulgrewFan1023
Summary: Alternate ending to the Season 7 episode The Fabulous Baker Boy.  What if Rosario had never entered that kitchen?  What if Karen and Will had given in to Edward's persuasion?
1. Chapter 1

"What if They Said 'Yes?'"

Ch. 1

"Will, I'm disappointed in you. I really thought we had something together. You still want to go to Montauk, don't you?"

"Yeah," Will admitted sheepishly.

"Kiss her."

Karen watched this exchange, all the while warming to the idea of this little ménage à trois. After all, she'd always thought Will was handsome, and she trusted him implicitly. They'd grown a lot closer since Stan's death. Sure, they still picked on each other, but no one was there for her the way Will was. Not even Grace or Jack. Plus, if Pastry Chef thought he was fantastic, he must be!

"Kiss her?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Edward moved around them, putting an arm around their shoulders. "Don't you think she's beautiful?"

"Gorgeous." It was out of his mouth before he even realized he thought it was true. He looked Karen in the eye. She seemed surprised at his admission, her eyebrows raised high above her deep hazel eyes.

"Then kiss her," Edward whispered in Will's ear.

Will leaned in, bewitched by the sexual power Edward seemed to have over both of them. He half-expected Karen to protest, but instead she raised up on her toes a bit more so their mouths met. Will's arms snaked around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck, and for a blissful moment Edward was forgotten.

There was an electricity between them Karen had never experienced. She had kissed plenty of men in her life, and plenty of women, too, but none quite like Will. He was somewhere between. She loved feeling his strong arms around her while his mouth had a gentleness that made her knees go weak.

Will was in shock. Here he was, making out with a woman – and he was enjoying it! He had always liked Karen, much as he pretended otherwise. He admired her for always being herself and letting everyone know just who she was. Maybe because he had spent so much of his life pretending to be something he wasn't. He had been secretly pleased at the opportunity Stan's death had provided him to be her rock. Although he would never admit it, he had been jealous when she had gotten together with Lyle Finster, even more so than with Grace and Leo. He knew she had plenty of dates and one-night-stands, and he'd been ok with that. But as soon as she had gotten serious about Finster, Will had become resentful. He hid it well, thinking Karen was happy. But he had become preoccupied with Grace's marriage, and he blamed himself for not seeing Karen's pain leading up to that disastrous Vegas wedding.

They were both brought out of their deep thoughts when Edward's hands began to caress their backs. He began kissing on Karen's neck, then Will's, immensely turned on by seeing their mouths locked.

This made Karen just a bit bolder, so she started to tease Will's lips with her tongue until he parted them to let her in. She pulled away from Will to lock lips with Edward even as she ran her hands down Will's back to grab his ass, pulling him closer to her. She took a step back, licking her lips and gazing hungrily at both of them.

She stepped towards the door, taking Edward's hand. Without a word, she turned back around and held out her other hand to Will, cocking her head to the side in question. She pleaded to him with her eyes, still not able to vocalize her lust for him. _At least if he says no I have Edward to satisfy me. And he definitely satisfies. Ha! Edward! I don't think I've used his name before! Please come, Will. I don't know if I can handle you saying "no."_

She looked at him for what felt like hours. She could see the conflict and confusion in his eyes. Finally, she gave up and lowered her eyes. Then she felt one hand in hers, another lifting her chin. Will looked deep in her eyes, and nodded.

Karen gave one of her million-watt smiles, then tugged at both their hands, headed for the bedroom she had just left.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karen was glad Rosario hadn't gotten around to making the bed yet – it would save time. As soon as she was in the door, she ripped Will's jacket off and attacked his mouth. Edward made quick work of his own pants, then went for Will's shirt. Will pushed Karen's jacket back off her shoulders and started to work on the buttons of her silk shirt, loving the feeling under his fingers. As his hands brushed her breasts, he started to second-guess himself, but was soon distracted again by her hands on his belt buckle. While she worked, he backed her toward the bed. She broke from his mouth as she kicked off her heels and lost four inches from her height. Edward took the opportunity to take Will's mouth for himself. He ran his hands over Will's tight chest while they continued to move to the bed.

Karen ripped the covers off the bed completely, wanting no interference in their play. She turned back to the guys, getting turned on more by the second watching them go at it. She wanted in on the action. "Will." She waited for him to turn to her, then she turned around for him to unzip her skirt.

Will glanced at Edward, who nodded, never taking his eyes from Karen's perfect ass. Will went to Karen, running his hands from her shoulders down her sides and over her beautifully curved hips, enjoying this ideal female form. He pulled the zipper down slowly, hearing Karen's breath hitch in anticipation. While Will pulled her skirt down revealing a black lace thong, Edward moved in front of her, kissing her again and reaching around to unhook her bra. When her breasts were free, he left her mouth to take them in his. She through her head back in pleasure, and Will nuzzled into her luscious hair, smelling strawberries and money. He started to kiss on her neck when he heard Edward's voice.

"Will, you've got to get your hands on these." He turned Karen around to face Will and put his hands around her waist. "Go on," he said, looking down at her breasts.

Will looked to Karen, whose only response was to bite her lip and stare at him with the sexiest look on her face. He took the hint and immediately attacked them. He never would have imagined he could enjoy the female anatomy so much. While he feasted, Edward moved behind him and started to pull him to the bed. Karen followed as Edward laid him down. She crawled up next to him and started to kiss him again, running her leg over his outer thigh. Edward ran his hands up her leg and hooked his fingers in her panties. She turned onto her back to allow him access. Will leaned over her and took her breasts again while Edward pulled her panties down over her legs and tossed them across the room. Will kept an eye on Edward, greatly interested in his next move. He was a bit disappointed when it wasn't to take Will's boxer briefs off, but all was forgotten as he watched Edward spread Karen's legs and move his mouth to her center.

As Edward's tongue shot out, Karen moaned in pleasure. Edward made eye contact with Will while he continued to pleasure Karen. "She's so wet for us, Will. I've never seen a woman so excited." He dove back in with a fury, eliciting a scream from Karen. She grabbed Will and pulled him to her mouth while she reached down and took him in her hand. He moaned into her mouth as she ravished his tongue with hers.

"Take them off, Will." He knew exactly what she meant and quickly removed his underwear, tossing them to the floor. She pulled him closer and took him in her mouth while Edward's was still on her.

"Oh, God Karen!" This was better than anything he'd ever felt before. Karen was very talented, and that added to the heat of the situation had Will more aroused than he'd ever been. It went on this way for several minutes until Karen finally shuddered and screamed out in orgasm. This didn't stop Edward, but Karen had other ideas.

"Will, I want you inside me. Now."

"Me? Don't you think Edward would –"

"No. I want you." She met his eyes and showed him she meant every word. He bent to kiss her again. Edward moved aside as Will settled himself between Karen's legs. Impatient, she reached between them and guided him to her. He started to slowly thrust forward, but she wrapped her ankles around him and pulled him deeper. "Don't be gentle, Will. Fuck me like you mean it."

He obeyed, and she met him thrust for thrust. He pulled her up so he could get to her breasts again while they continued their rapid pace. Edward watched, toying with himself, although he didn't need the extra help to stay hard. The sight before him was enough. Despite what he had felt with both of these people, they were sheer electricity together. He wanted to be a part of it, but it was almost a shame to intrude. Oh, who was he kidding? This was his idea, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be left out. The only question now was which one of them to fuck first?


End file.
